Return To Gravity Falls: 2nd book of Summer in Gravity Falls
by LilyPotter.HarperFluggerbutter
Summary: When Bailey Lee and her family returns to Gravity Falls something bad happens again.
1. Chapter 1

Bailey pov

I watched as Gravity Falls came into view. It's summer time and I'm sixteen.

"Dude it's just Gravity Falls. Your acting Like we're going to freaking Hollywood." Ron said.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen Dipper in 4 years." I replied, "I missed him."

Ron looked out the window. He was a year younger then me, so he's a year younger then Mabel. But he likes her or used to like her.

"Ron did you miss Mabel, even though you had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I bet she still got messages from Mermando." He replied.

I had forgotten about Mermando. Hopefully Dipper didn't have a girlfriend.

Mabel pov

I sat in my attic room by myself. Dipper was downstairs in his room with his friends. I'm glad he broke up with Candy. It was weird that he was dating her. Luckily that was about a month ago right before the end of school. It's weird that we moved here to Gravity Falls a year ago.

There was a knock on the front door downstairs.

"Mabel, can you get it I'm doing something!" Dipper yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

A girl with long brown hair, the same height as me, wearing a purple tank-top, and shorts.

"Mabel, oh my god your braces are gone." she said.

"Bailey?" I asked.

I didn't realize who she was, because she had lost some weight and didn't have her glasses.

"That's me." she replied, smiling.

"Hey Dipper, come see who's here!" I yelled.

"Who?" Dipper came in.

He was wearing a orange t-shirt and some gray colored pants. His brown hair was messy as usual as he looked at Bailey his eyes widened.

"Bailey? Is that you?" He asked her.

"Yeah it's me." She replied.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Dipper, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron pov

I looked around our old house. Old pictures hung on the walls dusty and untouched. One had me and Bailey with our dad at the street fair in Colorado. I had forgotten what he looked like. His hair was blonde like mine, but his eyes were chocolate brown like Bailey's. I remember the last thing he said before he went missing.

_"Ron, you will never be alone. I'll make sure of that. But if I can't you and your sister will have to have each other's backs. Remember that." _

It was as if he knew he would go missing. I went into my old room and sat at my homework desk from when I was 11. Another picture of my dad was on my desk. It was him and my mom in the hospital. My dad was holding a 1 year old in his hands and my mom was holding another baby. The babies were Bailey and me. My mom looked so happy.

"Looking around?" I heard behind me.

I turned around. It was Bailey. She was wearing a old Pittsburgh Steelers Jersey and some long shorts.

"Yeah." I replied.

She smiled at the photo on my desk.

"It sucked we couldn't pack all of our stuff. Especially all those pictures of us with dad." Her smile faded into a frown. "I miss him."

"Me too."

My dad had been such a happy go lucky guy, even though he was in the basement all the time making weird stuff.

"Have you talked to Mabel and Dipper yet since we came back?" she asked.

"No." I admitted.

"Well you better." She smiled. "Hurry up mom said we have to be home by dinner time."

"Ok."

"May I join?" Someone asked.

Bailey and I turned and gasped.

It was our dad.

Bailey pov

"D-D-D-daddy?" I asked.

The man smiled and nodded.

I ran over and hugged him, crying.

"Ssshhh ssshhh, don't cry, I'm here." he said.

"Dad, I missed you so much. I-I t-t-thought you were d-d-dead."

Ron stood there, shocked.

"Let's go." Ron said.

* * *

"Danny, I can't believe it, where were you?!" Mom yelled.

"I have a question." Riley said, "Your my dad?"

Of course Riley couldn't remember him, she was 2 years old when he went missing.

Emma was at McKenna Whipple's house along with her other 2 friends Cerie and Sofia, and Faith had gone with her. So they didn't know that dad was back.

"Bailey, a word?" my brother pulled me out by my arm.

"What Ron?"

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that right when we get back to Gravity Falls our dad suddenly appears?"

I thought for a minute or two.

"No, why?"

"Do you remember why we left? Why we packed only two bags each? Why you were scared?"

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Maybe... Maybe it was Harry who made our dad go missing. Maybe this is just a clone of him. Remember how Sev'ral Times were a bunch of clones?"

"Ron you sound like-"

"Dipper?"

I nodded. But that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say Gideon. When we were younger Gideon used to talk all about what might be in the forests of Gravity Falls, but he went crazy after he got the 2nd book.

If Gideon found out I gave the first one to Stan after I found it he would flip.

"You might be right but how do we find out if he's a clone or our real dad?" I asked.

"I don't know but we should ask Mabel and Dipper." Ron replied.

"No problem. I'm sleeping at the shack tonight."

"What?!" Ron squeaked.

"What?" I thought for a minute, "Wait, no nope, not like that. You are so dirty-minded. Mabel asked if I wanted to sleep over."

"Thank god. I would've killed Dipper for trying that." Ron said.

"Ahh, your so sweet for being an overprotective little brother."

* * *

I walked into the shack and started towards the stairs. Suddenly I was in the air being spun around.

"Put me down!" I yelled, laughing.

Once I was down I turned to see Dipper.

"Well hello prince charming." I said.

"Bonjour Belle." He replied.

I got on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

"Can I look at your book Dippy?" I asked.

"Sure. Going back into the mystery business?"

"Never left it."

I followed Dipper into his room and saw it was pretty big and on the floor there was a blue carpet with two little arrows in a little circle.

"Nice Carpet." I took off my shoes and started to walk in a circle.

"Yeah it was in here when we found this room."

I was about to poke Dipper but changed my mind, I needed more electricity to really shock him.


End file.
